


The Bomb

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: They had not even said they were officially dating, and then this bomb is dropped on their heads
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	The Bomb

It was hard to Derek not to have a skip on his step as he walks down the street to Casey’s apartment.

It could not have been more than eight weeks since they got together, but man, he was having the time of his life. He enjoyed their teasing banter that always seemed to finish at a make-out session, he enjoyed the care she dispensed him, always making sure he has something good to eat and clean clothes to wear.

Not to mention the sex. _Phenomenal_.

He could not be more excited to walk the four Kingston blocks that separated his apartment from hers, his mouth watering for some chocolate chip pancakes and her company, as uncharacteristic as it was.

Funny how it all came to a halt so suddenly.

Casey chews the inside of her cheek as she waits for his response. She knew it wouldn’t go down very well but she had to tell him. That didn’t make it any easier though.

Derek keeps opening his mouth to say something before closing it again. He slides his palms over each other from the heel of his hand to his fingertips as he tries to concentrate.

“Are you sure?” He asks finally.

He is shitting himself. This was not the news he expected to wake up to this morning, it was certainly not what he thought he would hear from her when he entered her apartment, and he really was not sure how to take this.

She simply nods and opens a plastic bag to retrieve the tests. Casey, due to extreme anxiety, had taken five just to make sure and a strong double line shows in each of them.

Naturally they do, false positives in pregnancy tests are rare and she very well knows it, but she also thought she knew not to get knocked-up out of wedlock.

Any other day, any other situation, and she was sure Derek would have mocked her. She almost wishes he does.

“And…you’re sure it’s mine?” He asks slowly.

“Of _fucking_ course, it is, Derek!” Her eyes flash with anger, insulted that he could even think about asking this.

Yes, they started out as a one-night stand, if you could call starting to kiss mid-fight as a one-night stand, but this did not mean she slept around and he knew that.

In fact, Derek was only the third person she had ever slept with, counting Truman, her latter ex-boyfriend, and himself. If that was not enough, he was also the first person since her break-up a couple of months ago. He had even told her she was a prude when she told him that. When did it change?

“You can’t blame me for asking!” He shouts, defensive. “We slept together what? A handful of times?” He runs a hand over the back of his neck nervously.

He was going to be a dad.

He ran through his memory and was pretty sure they used contraception every time, _except the one time he pulled out_. Damn it.

They were just out of college, starting adult life, managing a foothold on the wide world, they could not be responsible for a child. Not to mention their family, emphasis on _their_ , that certainly complicated things. They had not even discussed that elephant in the room.

“Shit happens Derek. It doesn’t matter how many times, it’s happened.”

Rationally, she understood his mind was reeling. They had not even said they were officially dating, he was averse to commitment, and then this bomb is dropped on their heads, but it is not like she can pause it and give them time to arrange their ducks in line. In eight months, a baby is going to come out of her, whether they are ready or not.

“This isn’t a shit happens moment. _Fuck_.” He sits backwards and shakes his head at her before rubbing his face. “You drop this on me and I’m meant to just accept it without questioning anything?!”

“I’m not saying to just accept it but I’m scared Derek and I need to know it’s going to be OK.” She said, beginning to cry. “I’m so scared. I need someone to hold my hand right now.”

“I’m scared too.” He said, with a grave voice and her words still echoing through his mind.

She breathed out. “About the baby… It’s yours, Derek. I am absolutely certain of it. If you insist, we can do a DNA test when they are born, but I promise you, it’s a Venturi.”

He knew it was. Casey did not have in her to go out, cheat and cuckoo a baby on him. She was different from him in that regard, she was the kind of person who had sex out of love, not out of boredom or vanity.

Yet, he could not believe it. He simply could not. How could him, out of all people who could have, who _wanted_ children, how could him be the one to get Casey pregnant?

In that line, how on Earth will he possibly support a child? He barely made enough money to keep his head above water, and his hours were long and grueling. Not to mention, he was a screw-up, and he did not want to screw up with his kid, he did not want to screw up with Casey. Not with people that depended on him.

“I… I’m sorry, Case, but I can’t do this.” He said, stuttering the words falling hysterically off his mouth. “I just can’t do it.”

He picked up his jacket and left as fast as his legs could take him, but even as he was retreating through the hallway, he could hear Casey’s agonizing cry. It broke his heart.

Years later, she would have her life together and he would still be a mess. They would be doing fine for themselves, and she would still be as beautiful as she was today. The door to their house would open and he would be instantly hit with the smell of cookies and feel warm inside, like he was returning home.

Then, she would say, “Come here, Lucas. Meet your uncle Derek.”

And his heart would break all over again.


End file.
